


These Past Three Years

by Riley_Sivertsen



Series: Roads We Could Have Walked - BBC Merlin Re-imagining [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur loves merlin, Between season 4 and 5, Canon Era, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fix-It, Found Family, Gen, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, arthur and merlin are in love, beautiful friendships, gwen and lancelot are in love, how much domestic fluff can I fit in one fic, i just need them all to be happy okay, merlin loves Arthur, merthur and gwencelot are a unit, they all love each other, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riley_Sivertsen/pseuds/Riley_Sivertsen
Summary: It has been three years since Gwen's coronation, and Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot and Gwen all have a lot to celebrate.Takes place between season 4 and season 5 in my fix-it series Roads We Could Have Walked. If you haven't read any of it (recommended to read first), all you need to know is that*spoilers*Gwen and Arthur still got married at the end of season 4 but only so Arthur will have a queen, Arthur and Merlin had a hand-binding ceremony and Gwen and Lancelot probably did too, and they are all in this together and in agreement because they are all best friends and they love each other.
Relationships: Gwencelot - Relationship, Merthur
Series: Roads We Could Have Walked - BBC Merlin Re-imagining [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603612
Comments: 32
Kudos: 181





	These Past Three Years

“Arthur, I am not having this conversation again,” Merlin said tiredly. All he wanted to do was read a little before going to sleep. Gaius had lent him another book on rare medicines that he was eager to finish before dawn.

“Too bad!” Arthur said. He always got grumpy when he couldn’t fall asleep, and it had to be after midnight by now. If Arthur couldn’t sleep, he thought too much, which led to this. “I want to have this conversation again, because you’re being insane.”

“If you’re about to play the king card to try and force me to have this conv–”

“I don’t need to play the king card, because this is so obvious, it doesn’t take a king to see it! You need to take another position in the palace. You should have done years ago.”

Merlin sighed and put the book in his lap. The conversation was happening. “I am your servant, Arthur. It’s what I do, it’s who I am. I don’t want another job.”

“Don’t you see how strange it is for me to have the love of my life servicing me every day? Don’t laugh, you know what I mean. We share a bed, we share… a life.”

“We’ve had this debate for three years; I don’t see why you think you’ll win this time.”

“Because it feels stranger every year since our vows. Now, it just feels… wrong, to have you underfoot, like you’re nothing but part of the household when, in reality, you’re my home.”

“That is very sweet, Arthur,” Merlin said gently, and leaned in to kiss Arthur’s temple. “I’m still not changing jobs.”

“Why in the five kingdoms _not_?” Arthur huffed, but Merlin could hear him getting sleepy, finally.

“For the thousandth time,” Merlin said fondly. “I _like_ being your servant. I like tending to your needs, I like that I get to spend my whole day looking after you, I like that I get to be near you in case I need to use my magic to protect you. I even like shining your damned armour because I know it keeps you safe. And, quite frankly, you’re not monstrous to look at, which is a bonus.”

“… Fine.” Sleep was beating Arthur’s fondness for arguing. “I can’t force you. But don’t think for a second that you’ll keep doing this once magic is permitted. You’ll be named Court Sorcerer in a heartbeat and there is nothing you can do about it.”

“Yes, sire.” Merlin smiled, and he watched Arthur fall asleep in the last of the light coming from the candle beside him. Once Arthur’s chest moved in the familiar rhythm of sleep, Merlin took up his book and kept reading.

*

Gwen awoke to the sound of Lancelot gasping for breath. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw him sitting upright, hands clinging to the bedding like a lifeline. She sat up and put her hand on his back, rubbing up and down over his sleeping shirt. She leaned forward to speak into his ear.

“Lancelot? It’s me, Gwen. You are in our bed. You’re awake. This is real.”

This had happened several times during their exile from Camelot, and even a few times since their return, but it had been nearly a year since last time.

Lancelot had explained the dreams that put him in this state, or tried to. She wasn’t sure he fully remembered them when he woke up, but she knew that right now, vague memories of the afterlife clung to his mind.

“Feel this?” Gwen placed her hand over his heart. “This means you’re alive. This is what’s real. That place you just were, it was a dream. You’re out of it now.”

“Guinevere?” Lancelot blinked and turned his head, searching for her.

“Yes, darling, I’m right here. Are you alright?”

“I…” Lancelot blinked a few times before he managed to take the hand she pressed against his chest. “I’m better now.” He smiled tiredly. “I’m sorry for waking you.”

“Don’t be silly,” she chastised. “I would be very cross if I found out this happened and you let me sleep through it.”

“I wouldn’t dare summon that wrath.” His smile widened, and she took that as confirmation that he was back to himself. She kissed him.

“Will you be able to go back to sleep?” she asked, unable to hide her concern.

“Eventually,” Lancelot replied. “Don’t worry about me.”

Gwen laughed because they both knew that wasn’t going to happen. “I know we’ve discussed it before, but we could ask Merlin if he knows of anything. Some magical object to help you sleep without these dreams? I believe Morgause did something similar for Morgana once.”

As always, mentioning her old best friend tore at her heart, but by now she was so used to it that she quickly moved past the pain and stayed focused.

“I don’t like asking Merlin to use his magic for personal favours,” Lancelot said eventually, which was what he always said when she suggested this.

Both Lancelot and Gwen startled when there was a knock on their door – not the main one, but the door that connected their chambers to Arthur and Merlin’s. Gwen and Lancelot exchanged confused looks. Had they woken the others, even through the thick walls?

“It’s only me,” they heard Merlin whisper from the tiny gap where he’d opened the door. “May I?”

“Of course,” Gwen said. “Did we wake you?”

“No, not at all,” Merlin assured her. “I was still up reading when I sensed…” He looked at Lancelot. “Something dark.”

“You could sense my nightmares?” Lancelot asked, surprised. “Are they magical?”

“Not exactly.” Merlin came a little closer to their bed, but remained at a respectable distance. “I don’t think they’re dreams, I think… It’s a little complicated, but I think sometimes shadows of the place you were try to find their way back there, but since you’re alive, all they can do is fail.”

Lancelot stared at him in shock, and Gwen’s worry had already multiplied. Merlin clearly noticed, because he quickly continued. “They can’t take you back there! I don’t even know if you’ll return to the same place when you die a natural death. But I’ve sensed this from you a few times and…”

Merlin shrugged and held out his hand. In his palm was a curled up, thin silver chain. It glittered in the moonlight coming through the window.

“I made this for you.”

“What is it?” Lancelot asked.

“Just something to keep the shadows from disturbing your sleep. They shouldn’t bother you if you wear this.” Merlin sounded almost embarrassed at his offering. Gwen was certain that if there was a bit more light in the room, she would see his ears turning pink.

“I finished it a little after Gwen’s coronation, but it’s been so long since I sensed anything that I hoped perhaps you didn’t need it after all.”

Lancelot stared at him. “You made this. For me. _Years_ ago?”

Merlin shrugged. “Just in case. You don’t have to take it if you don’t want.”

Lancelot laughed quietly and climbed out of the bed. “Of course I’ll take it. I just can’t believe… It’s unexpected.” He allowed Merlin to attach the chain around his neck.

“It shouldn’t be, Lancelot,” Gwen pointed out with a smile. “You know as well as I that Merlin can’t see suffering and do nothing about it.”

Merlin scratched his neck, embarrassed by the compliment, but she could tell he was grinning. “I’ll leave you to it,” he said. “Try to get some sleep. Big day tomorrow! G’night.”

He spun around and disappeared back through their door, slipping it soundlessly shut behind him. Lancelot returned to bed, fingers tracing over the silver chain in wonder.

“Unbelievable,” he muttered.

Gwen laughed and kissed Lancelot before she pulled him back down onto their pillows. “Entirely believable,” she corrected. “Now sleep, dearest. I want to know if that thing works, and we do have a very long day tomorrow.”

“I nearly forgot.” Lancelot smiled and hugged Gwen close. “Three years a queen… Happy anniversary, darling. Three years.” He kissed her hair, and soon they both fell back into peaceful slumber.

*

Waking up had become Arthur’s favourite part of the day these past few years.

Merlin, through years of habit, always woke before him, and whereas in the past he might have yanked open the curtains and pulled the covers away, Merlin had found a better way to wake Arthur up since their handfasting.

Now, every day began with the feeling of Merlin’s lips on his, gently pulling Arthur from sleep and into a waking dream. Merlin kissed him until Arthur started properly kissing him back, and then he would pull away and smile sweetly as Arthur opened his eyes.

“Good morning,” Merlin murmured, and every morning Arthur wondered how he could be this lucky.

“Morning,” Arthur replied sleepily. He reached a hand up and pushed some of Merlin’s wild hair away. “You’re looking very lovely this morning.”

“I better,” Merlin beamed. “Do you know what day it is today?”

For a moment, Arthur couldn’t quite recall through the haze of sleep, but the next moment he was entirely awake and upright. He felt himself smiling from ear to ear, his cheek almost sore from it. He wrapped Merlin in his arms and pulled him back down onto the bed. Arthur kissed Merlin’s cheeks and chin and neck and Merlin laughed that delightfully joyous laugh that made Arthur want to kiss him even more.

“I take it that’s a yes,” Merlin panted between laughs, his hands clinging to Arthur’s shoulders as he squirmed from Arthur’s tickling kisses.

“It’s three full years since the happiest day of my life.” Arthur moved from Merlin’s throat and back up to his lips, letting play turn to passion as he flipped them both around so he could press Merlin into their bed. When the kiss ended, Merlin stared up at Arthur, breathless and entirely too beautiful to comprehend. Arthur put a hand on Merlin’s cheek and he leaned into it like a purring cat.

“S’pose that means you still don’t regret it?” Merlin teased.

“Bite your tongue.” Arthur’s finger traced a path from Merlin’s eyebrows, across his cheekbones, over his lips… “I’ll never make a better decision as long as I live.”

Arthur leaned in for another kiss, when a loud knock interrupted them.

“Five minutes, Arthur!” Lancelot called from the other room, and Arthur groaned.

“You let me sleep in?” he asked accusingly. “I’m going to be late!”

“You looked too peaceful to disturb,” Merlin replied, looking entirely at ease with that rationalisation. “But you better get up unless you want to keep your knights waiting,” he added playfully. “How will they know which way to swing their swords unless you’re there to guide them?”

With that, Merlin squirmed out from under Arthur and jumped out of their bed, removing any incentive Arthur had for staying in it.

*

Lancelot was leaning against the wall in the hallway when Arthur came out of his room. “Late start?” Lancelot asked, and Arthur hit him in the arm.

“Shut up,” he said with a smile. “Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary, brother.” The two of them shook hands warmly before they set off for the training grounds. There was a group of new, green recruits waiting to get pummeled by the Knights of the Round Table to prove themselves worthy.

To Arthur and Lancelot’s great shame, the other knights had beat them there for a change. Leon and Elyan stood together talking strategy for today’s session, but Gwaine and Percival looked like they had been waiting for this opportunity for years. They stood with their arms crossed as the two approached.

“Well, well, well!” Gwaine said loudly. “If His Highnesses haven’t finally decided to bless us with their presence!”

Lancelot chuckled good-naturedly. “Don’t look at me; the King was the late one.”

“Ah, so it’s really Merlin to blame then,” Percival said. Gwaine slapped his arm with a proud grin, and Arthur coughed.

“And for that, you’re managing the new recruits today,” Arthur said. “Hopefully someone accidentally stabs you.”

They all chuckled and let the mocking pleasantries fade as they prepared for a morning of hard work. Arthur was glad to see Gwaine and Percival so at ease. Ever since they finally found their courage and confessed their feelings, everything had become much less tense between all the knights. It finally put an end to all the bets going about when the two would finally break.

Sadly, it didn’t seem anything could put an end to the bets they all took on _their_ life. It had been going on, evidently, since before Merlin and Arthur came together, but over the past few years the knights had dropped all their subtlety.

When would Arthur and Gwen stop pretending to share a chamber?

Elyan had won that; less than six months after their wedding.

When would Lancelot move into the Queen’s chamber, which neighbored and shared a door with the King’s?

Percival had guessed correctly that it took another three months for Lancelot to be comfortable enough to live apart from the other knights.

How long before Merlin stopped pretending to sleep in the physician’s chambers?

Gwaine won that, of course – it had been about two nights after Gwen officially took up residence in her own chambers

How long until the general nobility noticed the real arrangement of the King’s personal life?

Leon, surprisingly, had won that, knowing the nobility were particularly talented at dismissing anything that didn’t impact them directly. They had only noticed that both Arthur and the Queen shared beds with their lovers instead of each other a little over one year ago, and while some had pretended to be scandalized, as long as the King was officially wed as far as rival kingdoms knew, they didn’t really care.

How long until the royal arrangement was noticed and accepted as part of life in the palace by the servants and staff?

Merlin had somehow snuck his way into that bet and won – the servants had started delivering two plates per meal to the Queen’s chambers the very day Lancelot moved there. Servants weren’t quite as self-obsessed as the nobility, Merlin said, and tended to notice everything because people rarely noticed them.

Arthur had grown used to his life being a constant source of entertainment for the Knights, and didn’t bother chastising them about it anymore. Even Lancelot was too happy to be upset with them.

After a morning of good, hard work, Arthur felt ready to take on anything, even the nobles and royals who would be attending the evening’s celebrations. Although there was one thing next on his schedule that had him a little…

“You look nervous,” Lancelot said while they were changing out of their training armour.

“You’re not nervous, are you?” Gwaine asked incredulously. “You’ve battled wyvern and a real, honest dragon. Surely this is nothing.”

“I’m not nervous,” Arthur lied. “There’s just a lot at stake.”

“We’ve heard you talk people into a lot of things,” Percival chimed in. “You’re a man of conviction and honour; those who listen to you all see that eventually.”

“I appreciate that,” Arthur said, “but getting them to listen is precisely the problem.”

“If anyone can make this happen, it is you,” Lancelot said confidently.

“Aye,” Gwaine agreed. “And if not, think of the bright side! The council members are old. They’ll die eventually, so, you know… There’ll be other chances.”

The knights all laughed, even Arthur, but his stomach twisted at the idea of having to wait that long. It had already been long enough.

Arthur left the knights to their duties and headed for one of the most important meetings of his life.

*

Arthur and Gwen sat beside each other in the council chamber and listened to the council members arguing and speaking over one another. This wasn’t unusual, but it was particularly frustrating today, since the subject they were arguing over was Arthur’s plan to lift Camelot’s ban on magic. Arthur really hoped the knights were right.

He had spent a long time putting his intentions in writing, arguing the positive aspects of a lift, the negatives, and how the negative aspects could be managed and eventually neutralised. Gwen had been a great help with the final draft, and Merlin had offered much useful advice, and Arthur was confident in the merit of his plan, which was all outlined in the notice he had presented.

What he wasn’t confident in, was for the council members to respond with any more open-mindedness than they had in the past. They had not surprised him.

Most of the council members had been there since Uther’s time, and shared the old king’s fears and prejudices, and some of them were as shocked by the first mention of this proposal as Uther himself would have been. But these people did not frighten Arthur like his father did. At least he knew he could protect Merlin from any of them if he needed to.

The arguments they were currently flinging at each other were exactly what Arthur had been prepared for.

If the ban is lifted, _sorcerers will flock to Camelot like birds to crops._

If the ban is lifted, _there will be chaos in the streets as everyone accuses each other of sorcery over the slightest thing._

If the ban is lifted, _sorcerers will see it as a weakness and attack Camelot_ (this one in particular made no sense to Arthur).

If the ban is lifted, _any citizens who have been hurt or suffered loss because of magic will cause an uproar._

Some of these arguments Arthur accepted as genuine possibilities, and he worried about the outcome, which was why they had planned for all of them in his proposal. Conveniently, none of the council members seemed to have read that bit yet.

Arthur met Gwen’s eyes and she looked as frustrated as he felt. She rolled her eyes for his amusement, which made him have to hide a grin, and took his hand over the table. This neither looked or felt out of place; to the others, she was a Queen supporting her King. To them, she was just Gwen offering assurance to her closest friend.

“They just need to get it out of their system,” she whispered so only he could hear.

“I would hope they had achieved that by now,” Arthur muttered back.

“Patience, Arthur,” Gwen whispered. “You’ve only given them multiple speeches over years of meetings stating your intention. And this isn’t even the actual decree; it is merely a written notice formalising your intent to introduce the decree. They can’t be expected to discuss this calmly when they’ve only had three years worth of preparation.”

Arthur covered his mouth and coughed to cover up his laughter. Thank the gods for Gwen, or he would lose his mind. Sometimes he felt like the only person in this room with the ability to see nuance and change his mind when it was appropriate. At least Gwen was just as frustrated as Arthur – and she had his back as much as any knight in battle.

“Gentlemen,” Gwen said in a voice loud enough to quiet the entire assembly. She stood so they could all see her. “I understand we are asking you to consider an entirely new perspective, but I know you all to be wise, thoughtful men who will give each part of this proposal the consideration it deserves. I suggest you all take some time to do this individually, before coming together for further discussion.”

Arthur could dance with relief when the council looked to him for confirmation, and at his nod they all got to their creaking feet and left the room. Arthur slumped forward on the table in a very un-kingly manner as soon as they were alone.

“Thank you for that.” He ran both hands over his face like he could wipe away his irritation. “I expected this process to be a challenge but I didn’t plan on it being so dreadfully boring.”

“Changing people’s core beliefs is rarely as exciting as it sounds,” Gwen agreed, though she sounded highly amused by Arthur’s display of misery. She leaned against the table beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. “You are doing the right thing, Arthur. Even if it takes forever, I know you won’t stop fighting. This is for Merlin, and for everyone like him. They deserve what you’re trying to give them.”

It wasn’t the first time Arthur felt lucky to call Gwen his queen, and he doubted it would be the last. “You’re right,” he said. “I just wish…”

“I know.” Gwen bent down and kissed Arthur’s hair. It was the sort of sisterly thing that Morgana might have done back in the day, before everything went so wrong. Arthur didn’t like thinking like that, it only served to make him more miserable.

“Now cheer up,” Gwen instructed, noticing the look on Arthur’s face. “Today is a day of celebrations, remember? You won’t be doing Merlin any favours if he sees you going around moping all day.”

Arthur chuckled. “Alright, Your Majesty, I’ll cheer up. Don’t you have a feast to prepare for anyway?”

Gwen grinned and practically jumped away from the table. “Indeed I do,” she said excitedly. “I should get to it before Merlin takes care of everything singlehandedly. Again.”

*

Merlin thought the day had been a little too perfect, so it didn’t surprise him when his final check on Arthur and Gwen’s place settings was interrupted by a visiting royal.

He was the only one in the banquet hall, having only popped in to make certain everything was the way the King and Queen liked it, when a man walking by the hallway stopped by the open door.

“You, boy!” the visitor yelled.

Merlin’s stomach clenched. He was used to being disrespected as a servant, but over the past few years he loathed anyone calling him _boy_. He may not have a shaggy beard, but he was no child, and he didn’t look like one.

Which meant that when a noble person referred to him that way, in _that_ tone, he wasn’t looking for a servant so much as someone he could make feel small.

Merlin refused to feel small.

But he still had a job to do, so he stepped out from behind the table and bowed to the man. Merlin vaguely recognised the visitor; he might have been there when Arthur received him. There had been so many foreign royals and nobles arriving over the past week that they had all started to blur.

“Yes, sir?” Merlin greeted respectfully.

“Fetch me a good whip; the kitchen boy spillt wine over my finest shirt and I need to see him punished. I seem to have forgotten mine.”

Merlin froze, still half-bowed. “Excuse me, my lord?”

“You heard me, boy,” the noble sneered. “I need a whip. Get to it.”

Merlin worked very hard to keep his voice subservient and his hands from clutching into angry fists. He did not want to cause a scene, not today.

“I’m terribly sorry, my lord,” he said steadily. “That is not a part of my responsibilities.”

The noble man sucked in a breath. “How _dare_ you! A lowly manservant. I should have you whipped alongside the kitchen boy.”

“I am a lowly manservant who knows what is and isn’t required of his station, sir,” Merlin said, and he knew it was a mistake as soon as the words were out. The man had slapped him across the cheek before Merlin had time to react, and by then, someone else reacted on his behalf.

“Lord Eggren!”

The lord spun towards the door, and Merlin peered up despite recognising the voice instantly. The lord had tensed when he heard his name, but upon seeing who had spoken, he relaxed again.

“Your Majesty,” Lord Eggren greeted, all slick noble politeness.

The Queen of Camelot walked around him and placed herself between Merlin and the visitor. “Lord Eggren, did I just witness you _hit_ a citizen of Camelot?” Gwen glanced at Merlin, eyes instantly softening. “You all right?”

“Yes, My Lady,” Merlin assured her. His cheek stung a bit, but that was nothing.

“Your Majesty cannot possibly be displeased at me disciplining a disobedient servant?” Lord Eggren sounded appalled at the idea.

“You are a visitor in _our_ court, my lord,” Gwen said. Merlin was always amazed at how easily Gwen found her queenly voice when it was needed. “And Merlin is King Arthur’s manservant; he has not been assigned to you for your visit. You have no right to touch him, or any other servant for that matter, with malice.”

Lord Eggren considered her for a long moment, and then his expression changed. The groveling of a lord before a queen returned to the glee of someone who thought himself superior.

“Ah, of course,” he said smoothly. “How could I forget Her Majesties’… _humble_ origins? Of course you would not want to punish a servant, even if he deserved it.” 

“I beg your pardon?” Gwen glared at the man.

“You can’t speak to the Queen like that!” Merlin snapped.

The lord gave him a lethal look. “Don’t talk to me about how to correctly address those above your station, you insolent boy. You clearly have no respect for your betters!”

“Perhaps,” Gwen said with an unsettling calm, “if he were addressing a better, he would be encouraged to show respect.”

Lord Eggren’s jaw fell nearly to the floor. “You can’t– I refuse to be treated like this! You can be certain I will inform the king about how you treat your guests. Both of you!”

Gwen took a step closer to Lord Eggren. He was taller than her, but it certainly didn’t look like it from the way she looked at him. “You can bother my husband with this, if you like. But I can assure you, he will be much less lenient than me. See, if you apologise right now, to the both of us, I will still let you attend tonight’s feast and enjoy the remainder of your stay in Camelot. The King, on the other hand, is likely to take away your lands and your power and leave you with nothing but the knowledge that you lost everything because of your lack of manners and decency.”

The Lord’s eyes widened in disbelief. Disbelief that he was clearly about to voice when Gwen cut him off.

“If you doubt me, go right ahead and go to King Arthur, plead your case. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Merlin struggled to keep his expression straight. He wanted to laugh and applaud, or perhaps to gape in awe, but he didn’t want to distract from the impressive display before him. Gwen spoke with absolute confidence and just a smidge of menace, enough that Merlin certainly wouldn’t risk doubting her if the threat was aimed in his direction.

The lord and the queen stared at each other in a silent battle of wills for several long moments. Finally, Lord Eggren bowed his head in defeat.

“My apologies, Your Majesty. I did not intend to show disrespect.” He made to leave when Gwen cleared her throat. Reluctantly, Eggren glanced towards Merlin. “And my apologies if I’ve insulted your… servant.”

It was a half-hearted apology if Merlin ever heard one, but it didn’t really matter. Lord Eggren left the room, and Gwen and Merlin waited until his steps in the hallway faded, and then they turned to look at each other.

Both of them broke into hysterical laughter.

*

“You don’t have to look so sceptical,” Arthur said to Gwen and Merlin. They stood in the Queen’s chamber giving each other insultingly concerned looks.

“You said you had a surprise for us,” Merlin said. “The two of you.”

“Last time the two of you planned a surprise for us together, we ended up with–”

“Alright, no need to relive it,” Lancelot cut Gwen off before she could finish. “This isn’t going to be like that, I promise.”

Once again Merlin and Gwen exchanged that look.

“Alright,” Merlin said. “Go ahead.”

Arthur rolled his eyes at Lancelot. “I’ve half a mind not to give it to them now.”

“I’ve half a mind to agree with you,” Lancelot said in the same playful tone. “Though it would be a shame. All that work, wasted.”

“Not to mention the time we put into learning it,” Arthur added. “But I’m certain we could find someone else in the palace to show us the appropriate amount of gratitude.”

“Okay, point taken,” Merlin interrupted. “We’re sorry for holding past disasters against you.”

“We’re very excited to see what your surprise is,” Gwen agreed.

Arthur and Lancelot exchanged grins, and they both removed a small pouch each from behind their backs. Lancelot gave his to Gwen, and Arthur handed his to Merlin – both of them eyed their gifts with genuine curiosity now.

Merlin opened his pouch and tilted the contents into his palm. It was a leather bracelet, made up of three straps braided together in a lovely style. Two of the straps were black, of them was blue. He glanced at Gwen’s hand which held an identical bracelet except the third leather strap was purple.

“You made this?” Gwen asked in awe.

“It’s beautiful,” Merlin echoed in a similar tone.

“Yes, well,” Lancelot said, a little embarrassed. “One of the newer knights has a sister who makes them. She taught us a few things.”

“I can’t believe it,” Merlin said, looking up at Arthur. “You really did this?”

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Arthur said with a smile that nearly bordered on shy. “We just wanted to give you both some… small tokens of our affection, that’s all.”

“That’s _all_?” Merlin asked. “Oh, you ridiculous king.”

He stepped up to Arthur and kissed him, leaning against him so Arthur’s arms automatically wrapped around Merlin to steady him. Merlin released his lips just enough so he could look up at Arthur’s eyes.

“It’s the most thoughtful gift I’ve ever been given.” He gave Arthur another brief kiss. “Thank you.”

Arthur’s smile widened. “Anything for you, love.”

Merlin held his hand out to Arthur and let him bind the leather cord around his wrist. He spotted Lancelot doing the same for Gwen. After, they both held out their arms and admired their matching bracelets fondly.

“I love it,” Gwen said. “It shall be my favourite above any other jewellery I wear tonight.”

“Same goes for me,” Merlin smirked. “No diamond or pearl could be better.”

Arthur and Lancelot laughed, both extremely pleased that their gifts were so well received and trying not to seem too smug about it – they didn’t entirely succeed.

The four of them spent a few minutes talking about the knight’s strict sister who had taught them how to make the bracelets – they both showed off the new calluses they’d received from pulling at the leather – and then it was time to depart.

They all had a feast to prepare for.

*

_Tonight is the night_ , Lancelot thought, taking a slow sip of his wine in an attempt to calm himself. _Tonight is the night I finally snap and murder Gwaine._

They were barely into the second course and already Lancelot’s patience was slipping. He usually had a larger reserve of it, but Gwaine always seemed to manage to wring him of every last drop. Especially when one paired Gwaine with wine, a good mood and, worst of all, Merlin. Lancelot loved both of them, but when Gwaine and Merlin came together with the same mood and mindset, it often spelled disaster.

Tonight, at least it, only spelled annoyance.

Merlin was working, his focus mostly on the King and Queen, but as usual, he would wander over to the knights whenever he could, to refill some goblets and, most importantly, keep playing _the game_ with Gwaine.

Once, Lancelot tried getting Arthur to put an end to this insane habit of theirs, but Arthur found the whole thing too amusing to stop. So even tonight, surrounded by nobility, every time Merlin would come to serve them, he would subtly burn an image into the wooden table beneath Gwaine’s plate, and by the next time he came back, Gwaine would guess which person at the feast Merlin ‘s image referred to.

It would always be a reference to some noble or other, and Gwaine would laugh like the devil when he guessed right, oftentimes loud enough to make the entire room glare at him. Yet by the end of the night, there would be no trace of an image left on the table.

“Will you stop encouraging this insanity?” Lancelot muttered to Gwaine, after Merlin had magically etched the image of a turkey leg with a bow on it.

“Oh, lighten up, Lance,” Gwaine complained. “Let Merlin have a bit of fun with his magic now and then! Heaven knows he needs it.”

“Not when he is surrounded by representatives from every kingdom Arthur’s allied with,” Lancelot said. “Do you _want_ to start a war?”

Gwaine rolled his eyes and took a large swig of his wine. “You worry too much, Sir Consort,” he said dismissively. “Why don’t you stop worrying about me and Merlin and focus on how lovely your Queen looks this evening?”

“My queen _always_ looks lovely,” Lancelot replied. “That doesn’t make your behaviour any less concerning.”

“You realise the king is trying to get magic legalised don’t you?” Gwaine pointed out. “That means it also needs to be normalised!”

“You do realise the council isn’t anywhere near agreeing to it yet, don’t you?” Lancelot countered. “You encouraging Merlin to use magic in public isn’t going to help the matter.”

“Merlin has gone undetected for years; I think he can handle _one_ feast.”

“Undetected?” Lancelot asked. “I found out. You found out. _Arthur_ found out. Half the knights know about it! I bet you there are several others who know and simply don’t want to get involved. Merlin isn’t quite as subtle as you give him credit for.”

To Lancelot’s surprise, Gwaine actually shut up for a moment and considered that. “Huh,” he said. “I s’pose you have a point. He does have a tendency to find trouble.”

It seemed neither of them had expected Gwaine to agree with Lancelot, because they both sat there, speechless, for a very long moment.

“Am I interrupting something?”

Both knights jumped a little and looked up to see Merlin standing behind them with a pitcher in his hands. He filled up their goblets without asking if they wanted more, and eyed his friends suspiciously. They both just sat there, not quite sure what to say.

“You’re not both poisoned, are you?” Merlin asked.

“No,” they both replied simultaneously, which only made Merlin more confused.

“I… think I’ll just…” Merlin took the two goblets he had just filled up, and poured the content of both into a decorative vase by the wall. “Just to be safe. I’ll be back later.”

Merlin rushed away, and Lancelot found his voice. “I don’t think you’ve ever agreed with me before,” he said.

“I don’t think I’ve ever thought you were right,” Gwaine replied, equally surprised.

There was a moment of silence before they both laughed. Gwaine reached to take a sip of wine only to recall that his cup was empty, which made them both laugh even harder. Lancelot noticed Arthur and Gwen look in their direction with great amusement.

“How about we find something else to disagree about?” Lancelot suggested. “So when Merlin returns, he’ll let us keep our wine.”

Gwaine agreed, and Merlin didn’t take their wine away for the rest of the feast.

*

This was much more to her preference, Gwen thought later that night. After the feast, they had retired to Arthur’s chambers, as his dining table was the largest, and now, Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot and Gwen sat in their usual places, and they had even succeeded in luring Gaius up with them for some wine before he retired.

Gwen liked it like this, when they spent time together without all the witnesses that required pretence. Here, they were all family, and nothing else mattered. Gwen could sit beside Lancelot and hold his hand over the table without thinking twice.

At the moment, everyone else sat quietly while Gaius and Merlin discussed the medicinal and magical properties of some flower she had forgotten the name of. The rest of them couldn’t really keep up, but Gwen knew the men were enjoying the spectacle as much as she was. Merlin only ever got like this when he discussed medicine with Gaius. He had become a very passionate apprentice, and it showed in the way his eyes lit up when they spoke.

It was refreshing, because while they all knew that Merlin was very possibly the most powerful warlock alive, it was hard to catch him acting like it. He was so used to hiding that part of himself that even now he hesitated to let his competence shine.

But his interest in medicine hadn’t been a shadow making him live in fear his whole life. It was newer, it was safe and untainted, and Merlin didn’t hide how much he knew or how much he still wanted to learn.

Gwen glanced at Arthur, who stared at Merlin’s passionate ranting with the most pure fondness. How he must love to see Merlin speak freely like this. It all made Gwen’s heart swell with happiness.

After their debate had been settled – no one was quite sure who won – Gaius excused himself for the night. He embraced Merlin and bowed deeply to Gwen with a glint in his eye, and congratulated her on three successful years as the queen Camelot deserved. His approval made Gwen warm and glad.

“Just us, then,” Lancelot said once Gaius left, and he looked at Merlin with amusement. “Is it safe to assume Gaius had a pleasant evening? I only understood a few of the words the two of you were using.”

Merlin just grinned and shook his head, and filled up everyone’s wine goblets without being asked. Arthur snatched the pitcher away from him at the last moment and filled his own cup.

“No more work for you tonight,” Arthur instructed.

“I know it’s difficult for you to remember,” Merlin said teasingly, “but most of us don’t consider pouring liquid into a goblet _work_.”

“In fact to a lot of people, that’s how we usually get the liquid from the pitcher to the goblet,” Lancelot added, to Merlin’s obvious delight. He always considered it a personal victory when Lancelot joined in on the teasing.

“Shut up,” Arthur said, but he tried to cover his grin with a sip.

“Yes, go easy on him, boys,” Gwen chastised mildly. “Arthur didn’t grow up the same way we did, he doesn’t always understand these things.”

Merlin spluttered, unable to hide his laugh, and Arthur gave Gwen a wounded look.

“Not you, too!” Arthur exclaimed. “Even my queen mocks me. I’m hurt.”

“It’s alright, sire,” Merlin said, taking one of Arthur’s hand and kissing his fingers. “These hands were made for wielding swords, not crockery.”

They all laughed, and the royal mocking proceeded for a bit before Arthur managed to turn the attention around on Merlin.

“Merlin, do you think you could shape the fire from that candle into a crown? You know, in celebration of the Queen’s anniversary.”

Everyone chuckled, because this wasn’t new – almost inevitably when the four of them were alone and wine was involved, someone would start this game. Merlin had been shy about it at first, but they all knew he secretly loved showing off what he could do.

Merlin’s eyes glowed and he whispered a word, and the candle on the table flared until the fire showed a lovely image of a shimmering crown of flame.

“Oh Merlin, it’s lovely,” Gwen said.

“The coronation isn’t the only anniversary we’re celebrating,” Lancelot said. “What about a ribbon, binding two hands together?”

Merlin and Arthur’s smiles widened as Merlin did what Lancelot suggested. Two clasped hands with a bright sliver of rope binding them together. Merlin’s eyes glittered with happiness when he looked at Arthur.

“Alright, how about a challenge?” Gwen asked. “Show us Camelot.”

Arthur and Lancelot oohed at the suggestion, but Merlin was already taking it on. He seemed to weave his magic through the fire like a brush through paint, and soon they could all recognize the skyline of Camelot, with the palace watching over it.

“It’s beautiful,” Lancelot said.

“Yes, it is,” Arthur said, who was looking only at Merlin and not at the fire. Merlin noticed and blushed all the way to his ears, and the image faded.

They continued like that for a while, until Merlin was too distracted by the adoring look in Arthur’s eyes to continue. Gwen didn’t mind that the show was over. Watching Arthur and Merlin gaze lovingly into each other’s eyes with no barriers and no need to hide? It was as magical to watch as the dancing flames.

Gwen leaned against Lancelot’s warmth and let herself feel astonishingly happy.

*

The wine was nearly empty, only a few drops remaining in each of their goblets. Merlin already knew he would have a headache in the morning – he wasn’t a very good drinker, but right now he was too content to worry about it.

Conversation had trailed off and the four of them sat silently, each drifting in their own thoughts. Gwen and Lancelot had their entwined hands resting on the table, while Merlin had pushed his chair close enough to Arthur that he could lean on his shoulder.

He would never get tired of this, Merlin thought. These moments where his family was together and content. Friends, lovers, brothers; their little group had everything, and Merlin doubted any bond could be stronger than the one the four of them shared.

“I’d like to make a toast, if you don’t mind,” Arthur said, breaking the silence. Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur’s shoulder before removing himself so Arthur could stand. He looked at Lancelot, Gwen and Merlin fondly, with a tired but true smile.

“These past three years,” Arthur said, “have shown me that happiness doesn’t always look like people expect it to. No matter what challenges we face, the four of us are a family.” Arthur placed his hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way. To family, and to love.”

“To love,” Gwen echoed.

“To these past three years,” Lancelot said.

Merlin gazed happily up at Arthur. “And to many more.”

Arthur smiled that loving smile that only belonged to Merlin, and the four of them drank together, to their shared happiness, to their shared love… To their makeshift family.

It didn’t look like most families in Camelot, Merlin knew, but he wouldn’t change it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments brings air to my lungs and joy to my heart, but thanks for reading even if you don't leave those! ♥️
> 
> You can come shriek at me about multiple fandoms on tumblr @raincs and I hope you're being kind and taking care of yourself in these hard times. Did you take your meds today? 😘
> 
> MASSIVE thanks to my fantastic beta who is just *chef kiss* the greatest.


End file.
